AI Daen
is an all black Nissan 300ZX and an evil Core Unit vehicle that briefly served as Obuchi's personal transportation when he was alive. The car was part of a backup plan by Daen to have a replacement commander for Neo-Terror in the event of his demise, utilizing his brain's thought patterns and data on Rescue Force as the basis for the sinister artificial intelligence. Character History AI Daen was activated shortly after Daen's death and recruited the Three Executives to assemble an evil version of Core Striker to his specifications based on Daen's blueprints of the original. After luring Rescue Force with a Disaster, AI Daen deployed Dark Striker and then after a short battle with Rescue Striker, utilized an unknown method to gain control of the Medium-scale Rescue Vehicles to fuse all of them into a powerful machine to overpower Rescue Striker. While Core Striker Max suggested that R1 help R2 so he could get to the newly reconfigured Rescue Saver and he would distract AI Dean, it almost ended in his destruction had it not been for the intervention of Rescue Saver finally arriving. The evil AI witnessed the first fusion of Striker and Saver into Rescue Max. Overconfident that he could still defeat them, he tried to calculate an attack on the robot but failed. He froze up as he was unable to come up with any counter-offensive strategies as he had no data on Rescue Max and was perplexed by his opponents movements and being unable to figure them out. R1 responded that his growing nature as a human and his limitless Rescue Soul make him impossible to predict. After Core Striker Max and R2 locate AI Daen's heat signature after briefly immobilizing Dark Striker, AI Dean tries using the Water Cannon to stop them but he fails as Rescue Max blocks it. R1 and R2 use the Max Cannon Final Rescue to freeze Dark Striker and then destroy it and AI Daen. Moments before his destruction, he cries out to his subordinates and relays them instructions to find their new commander Personality While he does have Obuchi's corrupted mentality as the leader of Neo-Terror, he seemingly had none of his emotions as he is more cold and calculating. He referred to his creator as "Master Daen" and considers himself superior to him in the fact he has no emotions or memories. Despite claiming to have no emotions, the AI was very sadistic as it seemed to show signs of pleasure at attempting to rip apart Rescue Striker and terminate Core Striker Max as well as wanting to bring death and destruction to all humanity using Dark Striker to create Super Disasters. Due to his cold, unevolving nature as a machine, he was defeated by his human opponents as they touted that humans and Rescue Soul are limitless in potential. Arsenal * Dark Striker - An evil version of Rescue Striker controlled by AI Daen. * Medium-scale Rescue Vehicles - Hijacked from the Rescue Force team using data left by Obuchi's evil persona. Notes *Much like Core Striker Max, AI Dean is a Tokusastu counterpart to Knight Rider's A.I. vehicles, in this case, KARR; the evil counterpart to KITT. *AI Dean is the shortest living commander in Neo-Terror, lasting only one episode. Portrayal * Like Daen, AI Daen is voiced by veteran tokusatsu actor Keiichi Wada. Behind the Scenes * to be added References